User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History Gen 2. Lisia, Contest Superstar vs Ke$ha
I like Ke$ha. This is not a crap battle, I actually do like the way she sounds. I hate her lyrics. This does not mean I'll use Nicki Minaj. I still think she's a piece of shit musician. anyway, I'm too lazy to introduce them. Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY LISIA VERSUS KE$HA BEGIN The Battle Lisia: Hiiiii, it’s Lisia back to scout a new contesting trainer! So it’s time to Master Rank this new Glitter-y faker! You call what you do music when you drench it with Autotune? Goes to show how much Creative Control goes through Dr. Luke! I’m gonna yell “Timber!” when your career crashes like the songs you’ve sung Banning you from Radio Stations like we’re gonna die young The clock is going “tik-tok” as we count down your amount of fame It’s a shame the most money you have is that Dollar Sign in your name Ke$ha: I’m gonna Hone in on this Hoenn disappointment for contests I’m an animal, and a dinosaur, stomping disgusting contestants Bitch, you can go back to Lilycove and appease your loyal fanbase Until a 10 year old comes along and slams your dreams in your face! I’m just a Warrior, with a Simple Life, you’re out there ruining cosplay People ask if you got a boyfriend, but you truly just want May I’m not against LGBT, I married my lesbian friends before I’m gonna headline this next battle, so why don’t you head out the door Lisia: This coming from the Lady Gaga of Punk Rock and Electronic Music It’s kind of hard to be good at writing songs when you don’t know what you’re doing Hand me this Love of Drugs you’re on so you can stop Getting Sleazy I need to perform a contest now, so Ali, Keep her busy. Ali: Bitch, I won contests in every rank How do you support your fans since your career stinks? The best visual appearance was you getting Ice Cream I know how you think, don’t Take It Off for me You wanna see how pretty I am when I flap my wings? Or when I mega-evolve and ruin your dreams? I’ll see to your new album getting canned so continue to write about Harold and his Purple Crayon Man, I never met such an untalented shit Compared to you? Pixels could’ve been a hit I’m hitting all my disses, call me Hawkeye If you don’t understand, you’re too young, just Die Ke$ha: All I heard out of your mouth was “blah blah blah” So is it okay if I go get you a tampon? You’re just a stupid bird, with wings so dead You’re saying stupid shit from the top of your head This is a rap battle, not a contest You can’t stop me from dissing this con-pest All That Matters is that no one’s Thinking Of You So come back when Lisia’s in jail for Animal Abuse Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC ~Electronic Beat~ RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY Who Won? Lisia Ke$ha Ali the Altaria Hint for next battle Do not harm the forest. Category:Blog posts